Insanity
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Drabble, Alois/Claude hinted Alois/Triplets one-shot smut.


_Alois... Alois... Alois! _

Someone was calling his name but he ignored it, instead he fixed his eyes on his butler Claude, silently allowing the sound of his own insanity ripple through his mind. He sat on a plush bed covered and decorated with the finest of Chinese silks and goose feathered pillows. He would have nothing else but the best being Alois Trancy and all, plus nothing but the best would cause him to rank second next to the younger more favoured Earl of the Phantomhive household, Ciel. Alois scowled, spitting bile onto the floor of his room, a disgusted look plastered over his features as he stared at the spittle before whipping his head up and licking his lips in a predatory manner.

"Claude, clean it up." He effortlessly commanded his tall yellow eyed butler with a hiss of breath, watching in boredom as Claude did as he was told without so much as a sigh. This pleased Alois, Claude's unedifying nature, of course it came at a price and a rather high one at that. For Claude's obedience and protection Alois would pay with his own mortal soul. That in itself should've scared any fourteen year old and given them nightmares for months but for Alois it was like a dream come true. After being dominated for weeks on end by his captors he relished the idea and the power that he got from being the master in the household. Heck, he had already ripped Hannah's eye out for some minor mistake that could've been easily prevented, even if it still had happened he could've chosen a better means of punishment.

Huffing Alois rolled his eyes, his sky blues meeting with Claude for a brief moment, a rare moment that Alois found himself becoming furious over. Frowning he angrily leaped off his bed, stomped over to Claude and proceeded to reach up and grasp the demons raven hair with a ruthless grip before smacking the butler as hard as he could, raking his nails across Claude's face. Thin blood seeped from Claude's wounds but if he felt any pain he didn't' let it show, instead he lowered his eyes and was silent. This only seemed to anger Alois even more. Hissing with rage the blonde boy yanked Claude's hair hard and let go, beating his butler until he was satisfied with the already healing bruises and gashes caused by his fists and nails.

"Don't you ever give me that look again!" Alois screamed, his eyes wild as his insanity reared its ugly head in front of not only Hannah but the three purple haired triplets who had just walked into the room bearing candies. Alois snarled into Claude's face. "Do you understand? I don't ever want to see that again, Claude. I expect you to uphold my words as if they are gold, no, my very soul. If you so even as glance at me like that again I will rip both your eyes out the same way I ripped Hannah's eye out!"

Alois, now panting from his rageful fit, glared at Claude hard, the demon butler blinked before uttering three simple words that bound him to his promise. "Yes, your Highness."

Satisfied Alois snorted, his demeanour suddenly changing from rageful to lustful. He crawled onto his bed, dismissing Hannah and the triplets with a flick of his wrist, and laid down on his back, bringing a hand to his face so he could lick his own fingers, the contract on his tongue burning a bright yellow as he stared longingly at the man he had just attacked.

"Claude," he droned out, smirking sadistically now, "come here. Touch me."

The order was plain obvious and in the open and Claude, despite the earlier beating that didn't even come near to actually hurting him, moved forwards, greedily eating up Alois' lust and desire as he joined his master on the bed. Alois grinned through his teeth, fluttering his eyelashes like a flustered girl just for kicks, giggling madly as Claude's hands hiked up his vest and shirt, not taking any time to undo buttons before ripping the clothes off. Bruises littered Alois' pale chest, shoulders, back and stomach but Claude took no mind to them as he fulfilled the blondes orders, still steadily drinking in the colourful array of emotion bursting from Alois, sating his hunger and conjuring up a dormant arousal that would in the end of all this satisfy Alois. Claude wasn't careful as he ran his fingers over Alois' skin, knowing the blonde liked it this way, wanted to feel the pain and aching of his bruises. The demon moved his hands up, stroking Alois' chest, fingering both nipples one after the other before bowing his head and crawling up Alois' relativity smaller body. Reaching the blondes face he risked it and captured Alois' mouth in a lip-locking steamy kiss without his permission, biting at his lips and licking Alois' marked tongue, grunting when he heard the tell-tale sound of Alois gasping in pleasure.

He continued the kiss for a few more seconds then pulled back, watching Alois' face change.

"Claude," Alois _moaned_, "I didn't say, _ah_, that you could,_ oh_, stop." He managed through Claude's newest ministrations of groping and fondling between Alois' thighs. Whatever Alois was going to say or demand from Claude for ending the kiss he promptly forgot about as cool fingers dipped into his trousers and underclothing, tickling and teasing his testicles and penis. He giggled, gasping and arching his hips into Claude's hand. "More." Alois snarled, his voice dripping with pleasure. "More, Claude. _Fuck me._"

Blinking Claude pressed his glasses up with his free index finger and removed Alois' trousers and underclothing with one swift motion and the sound of tearing before he answered.

"Yes, your Highness."

From there Claude coated his own fingers with a oil hidden within the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, it was hidden and put there for just this reason, then he proceeded to move closer to Alois, hiking the blondes legs and ass up a tad bit before grasping Alois' growing length with one hand and pressing his first finger into the boys anus with the other. Alois grunted, hips twitching with the familiar feel of something lodged up his ass, a feel he rather liked and acquired even when Claude wasn't around; there were other uses for the three triplets when Claude was dealing with Trancy business. Smirking savagely Alois watched Claude's face as he took in three fingers easily, sucking them in with almost no resistance.

"Enough, finish this up, I'm growing bored of you." Alois growled, faking a yawn and twitching in pleasure when Claude's fingers curled a few times within him before they were pulled out and the sound of buttons being popped open could be heard. Alois knew what those buttons were for and his anticipation started to build. One last shuffle of clothing, Claude's trousers to be exact, and Alois could feel something hard, hot and long pressing at his backside. He wriggled, licking his lips and reaching up to grab Claude's wrists which were positioned by his head. He smirked, bucking, watching his own manhood (erm, boyhood) flop up and down with his actions until he was steadied by Claude. Alois glanced once more time up at his midnight haired butler.

"Kiss me." He demanded.

As Claude's lips smashed into Alois' the demon thrust, sheathing himself within the blonde. Alois screamed, cackling madly as Claude's thick cock delved deep, parting the sticky walls of his ass, pushing past the tight ring of muscle each thrust and probing his prostate. Tremors traveled up Alois' spine and he cried out, Claude's right hand now working Alois' length, milking it but allowing Alois to watch as white liquid dribbled down his shaft, the excess semen the result of Claude's excellent aim (hitting his prostate over and over again).

Alois watched in semi-wonder as his cum slid out without him even orgasming. He grinned then gasped, suddenly wide-eyed as Claude grabbed his legs and yanked them up higher, now descending into Alois' warmth from a ninety degree angle. A few more thrusts and Alois came screaming, clinging onto Claude with a iron grip, his muscles clenching as he spasamed bringing Claude into completion as well. Warm liquid filled him up seconds later and Claude pulled out with a popping noise, cum leaking from Alois' backside.

The blonde, grinning, reached down swiping some of the semen up and brought it to his lips, licking it off his finger before tracing through the cum that landed on his stomach and chest. Seemingly amused with the white liquid that he had seen so many times before he ignored Claude as the demon got dressed, his face still impassive as ever. When Alois did look to Claude the butler was already re-dressed. Alois scowled; face twisting in annoyance and disgust.

"Get out!" Alois hissed suddenly, his fingers still playing with the sticky substance on him, content with fingering the semen as the aftermaths of his orgasm faded and he once again ignored the seductive insanity growing like a cancerous cyst within his brain, screaming over and over again: _Alois... Alois... Alois! _

/end

disclaimer: don't own kuroshitsuji.

a/n: don't kill me; first time writing alois & claude. review maybe?


End file.
